Koma High School: The Re-Make
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Ginga and Hyoma are brothers that grew alone together ever the family tragedy. Hyoma loves Ginga way more than a brother should. When Ginga reaches high school, he meets other students that want a piece of Ginga too! Ryuga wants to give him a normal life. Kyoya wants another chance. Ryuto wants A CHANCE. Hyoma even wants to marry him! Who will Ginga end up with? YAOI WARNING!
1. Past

**Koma High School**

**A HyomaxGinga yaoi story! Don't like, then don't read! **

**Chapter 1: Prequel**

A long time ago in Koma Village there lived a tribe of people who worshipped Pegasis, the winged horse.

They were a small and peaceful village, but also very poor in money. That aside the villagers had each other, they had love and that's what kept them going.

Koma Village was also known for their plants and animals. Each one of them rare and hard to come by.

In one place, there was a field with yellow wild flowers where a windmill kept them pollinated. In said place, there were two small boys playing.

One had flame red hair and golden eyes. The other had curly light-violet hair and blue eyes. Ginga was the little one and Hyoma was the other.

Ginga was only 3 years old, soon to be 4. And Hyoma had recently turned 5.

Ginga wore a white T-shirt and blue shorts to match his blue shoes. Hyoma wore a red T-shirt and black shorts to match his black shoes.

"Hyoma! Hyoma, wait up!" he laughed after the boy.

He taunted, "You're just gonna have to catch up Gingy!"

"No fair!"

The two ran back to Koma through the flower fields. The redhead and boy may not have been brothers by blood, but at heart they looked out for one another.

Hyoma's parents had died when he was only a baby. Ever since then, he had been taken care of by Ginga's dad.

"Hy-Hyo..ma..I can't keep up!" his face was flushed and tired.

"C'mon Gingy! You're too slow!" he laughed and ran faster.

"WAH!" the redhead tripped and fell flat on his face.

Hyoma turned around, "Are you okay?!" the boy walked up to his little brother.

Ginga slowly pushed himself into sitting position, "O-Owwy..Waaaaaaahhh!" he cried loudly and his nose ran a little.

Hyoma tried to shush, "I'm sorry, don't cry-don't cry! Are you hurt?"

"M-My knees and elbows..hic..h-hurts!" he sobbed loudly.

Hyoma held Ginga's limbs to see. He examined the scraped skins on his knees and elbows, they were bleeding slightly.

"Oooo, that's not good.." Hyoma grimaced.

"I..I..want my daaad!" he rubbed his eyes and bawled some more tears.

He held Ginga's hand, "C'mon stand up, we'll walk home together, okay Gingy?"

The redhead sniffled a lot, but managed to nod, "Uh-huh.."

The two walked to Koma Village with little Ginga whimpering on each step. Hyoma kept a look-out for the house or any villagers. They might've known a quicker way to get home.

"Ah!" Hyoma brightened up, "there he is! Look Gingy, it's Hokuto!"

Ginga looked up, "Hm?"

Hokuto was a small talking dog. He wore a navy blue bandana and had white fur. His curly tail twitched in anger, "Ryo, I've told you countless times to stay inside!"

The man he was barking at was none other than Ginga's father, Ryo Hagane. He wore a dark long sleeved shirt, jeans, and house shoes.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Hokuto it's boring inside, can't I stay out here until the boys get back?"

"Absolutely not! You're still very sick, you'll make your fever worse."

"Hey, I'm getting better. After all I can stand now," he gave a hearty laugh, "Aahahaha!"

The dog sweatdropped, "You'll never get better at this rate.."

"Hokutooo! Daaaad!" Hyoma waved.

The dog turned, "Oh welcome back Hyoma, and" he gasped, "Ginga what happened to you?!"

"I..hic..f-fell!" he sniffled.

Ryo smiled and talked calmly, "There, there, come to daddy." Ginga stretched his little arms up and his dad picked him up, "Now let's go inside and get you all patched up."

Hyoma and Hokuto went inside the house with them.

Ryo carried Ginga to their bedroom for the first aid's kit. The little redhead sat on the bed and Hyoma sat next to him.

Hokuto fetched the kit, "Here Ryo, make it quick so you can lie down."

"Yeah, yeah" he got out some alcohol and dabbed it onto a rag, "This might hurt a little.."

Ginga got teary-eyed again.

'_Oh no!'_ Hyoma held his hand, "You can squeeze onto me to bear with it, if you want."

"'K-Kay.." he whimpered.

Ryo applied alcohol to all of Ginga's scrapes, one at a time. Each time Ginga yelped and squeezed Hyoma's hand tighter.

"There, the scary part's over. You were very brave son." He applied band-aids to all the scrapes and kissed Ginga's forehead.

The redhead smiled and got off the bed, "Thanks dad! You're the best!"

Ryo felt his heart strings being tugged and fought back his own tears, "He's just so cute~" he mumbled.

Hyoma and Hokuto sweatdropped, _'Why's __**he**__ crying?'_

"Well, I'd better get started on dinner." Ryo coughed into his hand.

Hokuto scolded, "Be sure to put on a mask so your germs don't get into the food."

"Sure thing, nanny.." he sighed.

"Don't call me that!" he barked, "Hyoma, get the bath water ready so you three can get cleaned up!"

"Right" Hyoma got up and went into the bathroom.

**Few minutes later. . .**

Ryo was in the bath with his two sons, Ginga and Hyoma.

The bath tub was big, so they bathed together all the time. Hyoma sat near the faucets, Ginga was in the middle, and Ryo sat at the end.

"Haa, this is nice.." the man sighed, "Don't forget to count to a thousand before getting out."

Ginga, being the smallest, was up to his neck in water, "B-But dad, I still can't count that high!"

Hyoma reassured, "That's okay, we'll count with you."

After a long amount of counting. Steam filled the room and the bathroom mirror was all fogged up.

Ginga, Ryo, and Hyoma counted, "96, 97, 98, 99, 100.."

The little one stopped, _'What comes after 100? 11? 97-ish? 33ty-'_ Ginga was getting dizzy from thinking so hard.

"103, 104, 105-" Hyoma stopped, "Gingy?"

The redhead was underwater, "Blblblblbl.." he gurgled.

Ryo lifted his son up out of the water and held him in the air, "GINGA! SPEAK TO ME!"

"Nyaaaa.." his eyes were all swirly and his face was flushing red.

Hyoma got out the tub, "He must've fainted, I'll go cool him off."

"Thanks Hyoma," he handed his son over to him, "you're a good brother to him, keep it up."

The boy smiled and helped Ginga walk, "Thank you, dad" he giggled, "From now on let's just count up to 100."

He laughed, "Agreed"

Hyoma left the bathroom with Ginga.

Ryo felt guilty and sunk lower into the bath water, "But I doubt I'll be here for _from now on_." His illness had been going on for months and he hadn't shown any signs of recovery.

**Dinner. . .**

The family sat at the table, "Thanks for the food!"

Today they were eating a meat platter from wild boars, bears, and other animals Hokuto could hunt.

Ryo ate away at the chopped up boar meat. Hyoma ate his side of rice. Ginga wore a Pegasis bib around his neck. Hokuto was on the floor eating his portion of meat chunks in his dog bowl.

"So what did my boys do today?" Ryo grinned.

Hyoma beamed, "Gingy found a bee hive out in the woods and I found some more herbal plants we could use as medicine."

Ginga stuck out his tongue, "Bleh, that stuff is yucky."

Ryo sighed, "That may be so, but this village lacks medicine, son. We need as many herbs as we can find."

Hyoma agreed, "Yeah, I've been hanging around the elders. They're training me to become a doctor! Isn't that great?!"

"Yes it is son, I'm sure you can do it." Ryo smiled.

Ginga slowed down his eating and nodded off.

Hokuto licked his doggy bowl clean, "I'm done, seconds please."

"Here," Ryo gave him his plate, "You can have my share. I'm not that hungry.."

"But you need your strength, you haven't been eating much lately."

"It's okay, take it.."

"But you-"

_CLACK!_

Everyone turned their attention to the sound. Ginga's little bowl of meat fell on the floor.

He had fallen asleep with his head on the table. His little hands were sticky, his mouth and bib were messy from the food.

"Uh-oh, guess someone's sleepy." Ryo got up and untied the bib off the sleeping boy. He picked Ginga up and he slept snuggly on his shoulder, "Hyoma, Hokuto, do ya mind?"

"We got it" they said.

Hyoma picked the bowl off the floor and cleaned it off in the sink while Hokuto ate the meat off the floor. In an instant, it was like the mess was never made.

"Thanks, now I can go clean up Mr. sleepyhead here." He chuckled.

Ginga snored softly on his father's shoulder, "Zzz..Zzz.."

**Night. . .**

Hokuto was curled up at the end of the bed. Ryo lie between Hyoma and Ginga.

The redhead was sound asleep clinging to Ryo's shirt. Hyoma was wide awake and Ryo was wearing a white mask over his mouth. He sweated a little and struggled to breathe.

"Dad, are you gonna be okay?" Hyoma whispered.

"Who knows.."

"Hnn.." Hyoma sighed. Hokuto told Hyoma about Ryo's illness a long time ago. They had agreed not to tell Ginga because he was too young.

"Hey Hyoma.."

"Yeah?"

"Was I a good dad..? For you and Ginga?"

"You _still are_ a good dad!" Hyoma reassured.

He chuckled, '_Listen to me, talking like a dead man..'_

"Hey dad.."

"What is it?"

He looked sad, "Are you dying?"

Ryo closed his eyes and sighed, "Listen Hyoma, there will come a time where I won't be here anymore."

"Where are you going?"

". . ." Ryo was silent for a while, "When I'm gone, I entrust Ginga to you. Protect him, raise him, love him no matter what. Promise?"

"I promise..but where are you going? Are you leaving now?!" he whimpered.

He stroked Hyoma's curly hair, "Son, I'll try to stay here with you all for as long as I can. Now get some shut eye."

"Okay.." his blue eyes fluttered shut. And before long, he too fell asleep with Ginga.

Ryo held his two sons close, "I love you both very much."

The man sighed and joined them in a good night's rest.

**Morning. . .**

Hyoma and Ginga were the first to wake up, "Dad! Dad! Get up! Get up!"

"Mmm.." the man groggily opened his eyes, "Sorry, kids..daddy needs to sleep today, okay?"

"Huh? Why?" Ginga pouted, "Who's gonna make breakfast if you're in bed all day?"

Hyoma patted his shoulder, "Come along Gingy, dad needs his rest."

The redhead held his hand, "Okaaay"

The two closed the door to the bedroom and went off to begin their day of play.

Hokuto stretched on the bed and then put his paw on Ryo's forehead, "Holy Pegasis! You're burning up, Ryo! I _told_ you to stay in bed yesterday!"

"I guess I couldn't help it, ehehe.." he took his mask off and groggily sat up, "I'd better get some food ready.."

"No, Ryo!"

The man fell out of bed. He wheezed hard and his heart hurt. Ryo coughed hard and covered his mouth.

"Are you alright? Ryo?" Hokuto hopped off the bed and then gasped. Little splats of blood were on the floor, "RYO!"

"I hear ya, I hear ya!" he groaned, "Help..I can't stand -cough- -cough!"

Hokuto barked, "Why didn't you tell me you were coughing blood? How long has this been going on?!"

Ryo tied crawling back on the bed, "A few days, give or take." He wheezed and got under the covers.

Hokuto got some napkins from the kitchen and used his little paws to clean the blood up. Next he fetched a wet cloth and placed it on Ryo's forehead.

"Don't worry Ryo, I'll be here with you. Just please keep your mask on and sleep." Hokuto pleaded, "If not for me, at least for your sons."

"Okay..Hokuto.." he put his mask back on and he went to sleep.

The dog curled up next to him, "Let me know if you need anything and I'll go fetch it."

**Noon. . .**

Hyoma and Ginga sat under a tree in the woods, eating the fruit they found.

"Is it good Gingy?" Hyoma handed him another plum.

"Uh-huh!" he grinned.

"This will have to be lunch and dinner then." Hyoma smiled and bit into an apple.

The redhead used his hands to wipe fruit juices from his lips, "More please"

Hyoma gave him a peach from the fruit pile. "We should head back, dad and Hokuto would like some fruit too." Hyoma gathered as much as he could in his arms, "You coming Gingy?"

"I'll catch up later," Ginga got up, "I wanna visit the wild flowers real quick."

"Okay, but you'd better hurry. I need help carrying all this."

Ginga waved and ran off.

'_I sure hope dad's okay.'_ Hyoma was worried as he walked back to Koma, _'Pegasis, please give him strength.'_

**Hagane House. . .**

Ryo was curled up in bed shivering. Hokuto was whimpering, "I'm sorry this is the best we can do. That's all the warmth we have and the villagers have no medicine to treat you."

The man hacked and cough more blood into a wad of tissue, "'s okay Hokuto, thanks -cough- you're more than just a dog, but a dear friend too." He smiled.

Hokuto got teary-eyed, "What're you saying you idiot?! You'll be fine, just keep breathing!"

The man wheezed, his skin was pale, and his fever was much higher than before. Ryo knew what was going to happen next, so he tried to get his last words out now.

"Hokuto, can you promise to do what's best for Hyoma and Ginga." He got misty-eyed, "I don't think I'll be able to watch them grow up."

"Yes you will, don't say that!"

"Please, help Hyoma get the proper education he needs." He smiled, "And Ginga too, someone needs to teach my boy to man up." He chuckled, "He can't stay a crybaby forever y'know."

Hokuto cried but managed to nod, "Right.."

"When the boys get back, tell them I love them and I'm sorry," he closed his eyes, "for being a weak father."

The dog gasped and shook him, "No, Ryo! Keep your eyes open, ya gotta keep breathing! Ryo, Ryo!"

The man let out his last breath, "I just need a little rest is all..let me..sleep."

The man ceased moving and his pulse had stopped. Blood overfilled his lungs and his heart was too weak to go on.

"No, don't sleep! Please Ryo, look at me! RYOOO!" Hokuto howled at his loss. He cried, burying his face into the bed sheets.

Ryo Hagane's spirit joined the great Pegasis in the sky as he went into an eternal slumber.

**Koma Village. . .**

Hyoma ran through the village, "Hokutooo! Where are you?!" he called out.

An elder walked up to the boy, "Hey there little Hyoma, I believe I heard him howling in the house. Maybe something happened.." he shrugged and slowly walked away with his cane.

Hyoma bowed as thanks and went back to the Hagane house. He opened the door and closed it with his foot.

"I'm home! I brought some food with me!" he called through the hall, "Ah, there you are!"

Hokuto was sitting in front of Ryo's bedroom with the door closed, "Welcome back, Hyoma"

"You don't look so good..sick?" Hyoma beamed, "No worries, we found a ton of fruit in the forest to eat. I thought Ryo could use the nutrition."

Hokuto trembled a little as he felt his tears come back, "I'm afraid you can't see Ryo anymore.."

Hyoma frowned, "Why not? Oh, is he asleep right now. I'll come back later then."

"No Hyoma, I mean Ryo is gone." Hokuto looked up at him, "He's dead.."

Hyoma's blue eyes went wide and he dropped the fruit, "Wh-What.."

"He's dead, I'm sorry.." Hoktuo bowed, "I did the best that I could."

"No.." Hyoma fell to his knees, "Dad said he'd stay with Ginga and me! He said he wasn't dying!"

"Ryo would never say such a thing, don't be selfish!" Hokuto barked, "There was nothing we could do, the villagers don't know what illness he has and we have little medicine here!"

Hyoma cried, "Dad.."

Hokuto curled up on his lap and they sobbed in silence. Once they got it out, they knew what they had to do next.

"C'mon, we have to tell Ginga.." Hyoma wiped his tears.

"Yeah, I know" Hokuto hopped off his lap and walked towards the door, "but it won't be easy."

**Outside. . .**

Hyoma and Hokuto stayed outside the house while villagers entered the Hagane household.

"_Hyoma! Hokuto!"_ called a familiar voice.

They slowly turned around.

Ginga ran up to them holding a small bundle of yellow flowers, "Hey, I finished!" he stopped and showed it to them, "Yellow wild flowers, dad's favorites! These will make him happy."

Hyoma held Ginga's shoulder, "Gingy, you can't see Ryo right now-"

"Oh I know that! We need a cup and some water to put these in first. Then I'll give them to him."

"No, you can't see Ryo not now or ever." Hyoma hugged him, "He's gone to a better place."

Ginga was confused, "Hokuto, what's Hyoma saying?"

"Ryo is not coming back Ginga, he's joined the great Pegasis in the sky." Hokuto explained.

Ginga didn't understand what he was hearing, and he didn't like it either. He saw past the two and saw grown man carrying a brown sack out of their house.

"Wh-What are those guys doing? What's in the bag?" Ginga whimpered.

One of the guys lost his grip and the sack fell to the ground, "You idiot!"

"S-Sorry.."

Ginga gasped. He saw a familiar hand come out of the bag.

"Dad?" he dropped the flowers.

Hokuto grimaced, "Oh no.."

"That's dad! Hey, dad!" he tried to go over to him but Hokuto and Hyoma held him back, "DAD! Why's he in there?!"

The men ignored Ginga's cries and tucked Ryo's arm back into the sack. They carried him off, not making contact with the man's family.

"Where are you taking him?! Come back!" he sobbed, "That's my dad! Give him back!"

"Gingy, calm down!" Hyoma warned.

"NO!" he broke free and tried to run after them, but an elder scooped Ginga up and kept him in the village, "Lemme go! Lemme go! They're taking dad away! Dad! DAD! DAAAAD!"

He continued to scream and cry after his father. But no one answered him. The villagers went back into their homes, ignoring the scene Ginga was making.

All Hokuto and Hyoma could do was stand there in silence.

**. . .**

Months had gone by since Ryo passed away. Hyoma and Ginga were taken care of by Hokuto and few elders.

Hyoma was studying as much medicine as the village could offer. Ginga stayed locked up in his father's room, not wanting to play anymore.

Within those months Ryo's funeral was held as well. Ginga left yellow wild flowers by his grave and everyone gave their condolences.

At the end of the funeral, Ryo's Will was read by Hokuto.

"_I, Ryo Hagane, would like to thank the heavens for giving him the life I lived. It was perfect._

_I thank my wife for blessing me with a son. _

_And eventually __**two**__ sons._

_To the villagers and Hokuto, I give them my house._

_To my sons, Ginga and Hyoma, I give them my money and savings._

_I'm sorry, I don't have much to give. Thank you to those who came. May Pegasis be with you._

_-Ryo Hagane"_

Hokuto put the Will away and asked for Hyoma, Ginga, and the elders to follow him. They gathered in Ryo's kitchen.

"Before he passed away, my friend was very specific on Ginga and Hyoma's future." Hoktuo announced, "They shall be moved to Koma City."

The elders gasped and Hyoma gasped. Ginga showed no emotion.

"He wanted them to grow up with brighter futures than this. Hyoma, you need a better school. We have taught everything we can to you. And Ginga,"

The redhead looked up at the dog.

"Your father would've wanted you to be happy. I know you're hurting, but it's for the best." Hokuto explained, "Now you two go get packed up. I've asked two elders to take you there."

"Okay," Hyoma took Ginga's hand, "come Gingy."

The boys went into Ryo's bedroom to pack what little they had left.

**Hours later. . .**

The elders and Hokuto waited patiently outside the house. Hyoma was in the hallway waiting on his little brother.

"Gingy, you okay in there?"

The redhead was taking a long time packing up in Ryo's room.

'_He must be crying..'_ Hyoma worried, "Y'know, I learned from the elders that Ryo isn't really dead. He's watching over us, in spirit."

". . ."

"He'll never be forgotten as long as we keep him in our hearts and mind." Hyoma explained, "So cheer up.."

The bedroom door opened up and Ginga came out, "I'm okay, I was looking for this." He got the item out.

"Hey, you can only bring one toy with you-"

"It's not a toy, look" he gave the book to Hyoma.

The older brother skimmed through it. He gasped, it was a photo album. Pictures of Ryo and his wife, Ginga as an infant, Hyoma when he first moved in, and even when Hokuto was a puppy.

"Can we take it with us?" Ginga asked.

He smiled and ruffled his red hair, "Yeah," he took his hand, "now come on. We have a long walk ahead of us."

"Right.."

**. . .**

The elders and the boys arrived in Koma City. It was really close to Metal B. City.

"Alright, we're here" an old man sighed.

The house was normal sized and white. There was a black gate surrounding it, a close line outside, screen doors, and more.

"This will be your new home from now on." They explained, "We'll stop by once a month to pay the bills and drop off food. Once you guys are teenagers, you're on your own."

Hyoma nodded and bowed, "Thank you so much."

Ginga bowed too, "Thank you"

The boys went inside while the elders attended to the cleaning.

It was really late, so they went to bed early. Their rooms were plain. Both had a closet, a bed, a desk, and a T.V.

Hyoma was in bed trying to get to sleep. But he was still homesick.

"This place sure is big.." he said to himself. Their home in Koma was small and they all shared one bed in the house. He was thankful for having his own bed now, but it felt kind of lonely.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

It creaked open a crack and Ginga stuck his head in, "Hyoma, I can't sleep.."

"Yeah, me neither." Hyoma sighed.

He whimpered, "Can I sleep with you?"

Hyoma smiled, "Sure, come on in.." he scooted over so Ginga could get in bed.

"Ngghh.." the mattress was too high up, "I can't..reach!" he grunted.

The older brother chuckled, "I got ya.." he grabbed Ginga's little waist and hoisted him up into bed.

"Thanks.." he got close to Hyoma.

It only took a while for the elders to go away. They had to return to Koma Village, so it was just Hyoma and Ginga in the house alone.

"Is this our home from now on?" the redhead whimpered.

"Yeah, it is," Hyoma hugged Ginga, "but never fear, big brother is here. I'll be with you no matter what."

"Really?!" Ginga giggled.

"Uh-huh, and we'll make new memories here." Hyoma promised, "We'll fill up that photo album together."

"'Kay," Ginga yawned, "Hyoma, I love you."

The older boy kissed his forehead, "I love you too, now get some shut eye. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, night-night.." the younger boy went to sleep in Hyoma's arms.

Hyoma stared at Ginga's sleeping face, _'He's all I've got Ryo, I don't want to lose Gingy too.'_

He remembered his father's words,

"_**Listen Hyoma, there will come a time where I won't be here anymore."**_

"_**When I'm gone, I entrust Ginga to you. Protect him, raise him, love him no matter what. Promise?"**_

Hyoma felt new found strength, _'I promise Ryo, I'll be a great big brother and protect Gingy from anything or anyone.'_

And with that last thought of the night, the Koma boys went to sleep. Their life began anew in Koma City.

**To be continued. . .**

**Well, what do you guys think? Better than the original? Crappier? The same? REVIEW! Don't be hurtful.**

**I decided to make a re-make, because when I read over ****Koma High School****, it sucked. The characters were weird, Ginga had too much fan service, and it was pretty weak. So I've decided to make a re-make of this story.**

**I'm also making changes to the ****Just a Toy**** chapters. Only slightly, for grammar errors, characters, and less blood/gore. I'll be sure to let you all know when the changes are done. So if you're still reading ****Just A Toy**** and the plot keeps changing, that's because I'm still in the middle of editing.**


	2. Everyday Life

**Koma High School**

**A HyomaxGinga yaoi story! Don't like, then don't read! **

**Chapter 2: Everyday Life**

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling really warm. When I opened my eyes, I met my older brother's sleeping face. I must've snuck into his room last night again.

Hyoma Hagane was my older brother, not by blood though. He's 15 years old and I'm 14. We've been together for a long time.

I sat up in his bed and rubbed my eyes. It's hard to believe it's already been 10 years since Hyoma and I moved to Koma City.

I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was almost 8:00A.M.

. . .

WAIT, ALMOST 8:00?! I jumped out of bed and shook Hyoma, "Wake up!"

He opened his sleepy blue eyes, "Huh? What's wrong Gingy?"

"You said you'd wake me up at 7!" I complained, "I only have an hour to get ready for school!"

"You only need an hour" he yawned.

I whined, "Hyoooomaaa!"

"Alright, alright.." he smiled, "Just take your shower and I'll get your breakfast ready."

I kissed his cheeks, "Thanks a bunch"

I didn't have much time, so I stripped my pajamas off as I walked to the bathroom. Once I was in it, I entered the shower and made sure to get clean.

"Gingy.." Hyoma knocked on the bathroom door.

I stuck my head out of the shower, "What is it?"

"Your new uniform came in the mail, it's right here when you get out." He left it near the door.

"Thanks!" I turned the water off and hopped out of the steamy room.

When I opened the door, my uniform was folded up and wrapped in plastic. I picked it up, inside were instructions of the school dress code and how to wear it.

I was going to become a freshman at Koma High School. I had been attending there ever since pre-school. I feel so grown up now.

I dressed myself in the summer uniform. A black undershirt, a short sleeved light blue button-up shirt on top, navy blue pants, and a black belt.

The package also came with a tie, but those things are too frustrating to wear, so I just tossed it aside.

I examined myself in the mirror, "Whoa, so cool!" he smiled. My hair was a mess though, so I had to brush it, "There, all done"

I headed out the bathroom and then caught the whiff of breakfast. Hyoma must be done by now!

I entered the kitchen and saw my food was already set up. Two crisp pieces of toast, yellow eggs, and a side serving of white rice. My chopsticks were set up right next to my meal.

We don't have that many ingredients to cook with around here, but Hyoma has always been able to turn nothing into something.

I sat down at the table and began eating, "Heaven~" I wish this could last forever.

"Gingy," Hyoma called from the hallway, "I've told you countless times not to leave your pajamas in the hallway!"

"Sorry, I was rushing."

He walked into the kitchen wearing a white apron over his pajamas, "That's no excuse for.." he trailed off and stared at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked with toast in my mouth.

A bright smile formed on his face, "Why didn't you tell me you had your uniform on?" he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the kitchen, "Must-take-pictures.."

"Wh-What?! But my breakfast..!"

"That can wait; I don't want to miss seeing my cute little brother in his uniform!" he had a really determined look in his eyes.

Hyoma has a habit of overly exaggerating. Ehehehe, but I still love him as a brother.

We were in my bedroom; he had me stand at the center of the room while he got out the digital camera.

A long time ago, we made a promise to fill up the photo album we had, there's still a lot of room left in it.

Hyoma gave a thumbs-up, "Too cute! That's right Ginga, hold that pose!" He took pictures from every angle.

I was getting dizzy at how fast he was going, "THIS IS EMBARRASSING!"

"Done with that.." Hyoma put away the digital camera and got out his cellphone instead. He just took one quick picture and then tucked it away out of view.

My stomach growled, "Can I finish my breakfast now?"

Hyoma sighed and hugged me, "Haa, I never want to let you go."

"You're squeezing me too tight!" I giggled, "Why don't you just come to school with me?"

Hyoma looked down at me, "You know I would if I could.."

He hasn't come to school since Middle School. Hyoma was always too busy taking care of me, so he couldn't care for himself.

By the time the elders stopped showing up, he had gotten really weak. Hyoma always gets light headed easily and faints a lot. So he stays here and I bring his homework from school myself.

"Okay.."

"Hey, don't be upset. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." He smiled.

We walked into the kitchen to finish our breakfast together. Yup, it was just the two of us. And we were okay with that.

We kept a picture of dad hanging on the wall. It was the little piece of him we kept in our new home.

When I finished eating I gave my dishes to Hyoma to wash. "Thanks for breakfast"

"No problem," he was using a knife to cut up some leftover egg rolls, "Put them in the sink. I'm almost done with your lunch."

"Alright," I put my dishes in the water, "I'll go get my handbag."

When I was in the hallway, the doorbell rang. I checked the door hole, "Who is it?"

"_It's me.."_ said the voice.

I smiled when I knew who it was, "Coming~"

I opened the door and my boyfriend stepped in. "Morning Ginga, what took you so long?" he grunted.

His name was Kyoya Tategami. We met over summer vacation and began dating ever since. Even though he's a year older than me I still think we make a good couple.

Hyoma called from the kitchen, "Who was at the door Gingy?"

"It's Kyoya, Hyoma!" I called back.

"Where's my good morning kiss?" Kyoya leaned in to kiss me.

Suddenly a knife was fired between us. It almost hit Kyoya, but it hit the door instead. That was a close one! Who did that?!

We slowly turned around and saw Hyoma.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh so sorry, my hand slipped."

I sweatdropped, here we go again..

"Slipped nothing! You trying to kill me or something?!" Kyoya growled.

Hyoma glared back, "Of course not, silly. If I wanted to kill you you'd already be dead."

They stared angrily into each other's heated eyes. This was like a death match that I didn't want to be a part of.

Hyoma didn't like Kyoya ever since he found out he asked me out. I've had a crush on Kyoya for a while now and he _is_ my first boyfriend, I wish Hyoma would accept Kyoya already.

I got between the two, "Um, is it okay to pack my lunch now?"

Hyoma smiled kindly at me, "Sure, it's all wrapped up on the kitchen counter."

I nodded and then made my way to the kitchen. The minute I left..

"Don't ignore me, creep!" Kyoya yelled, "Will you get over it already, Ginga is _my_ boyfriend!"

"Hmph!" Hyoma yelled back, "As if I'd ever hand over my cute-cute little brother to a thug like you!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

I put my boxed lunch into my handbag. Then I slipped my outdoor shoes on.

I grabbed Kyoya's hand, "We're heading to school _now_. Bye Hyoma!"

He waved at us, "Be safe~!" he closed the door when we left out the gate.

Kyoya got on his motorcycle and handed me a helmet, "Here"

"Thanks" I snapped it onto my head. Kyoya and his friends were in a motorcycle gang. I've already met them. They're actually pretty good guys.

"You ready?" he revved the engine.

I gripped his hips, "Yeah, go ahead."

He slammed on the gas pedal and we took off. And that was how my morning began as a Freshman at Koma High School.

**Noon. . .**

I was in class B. My morning teacher was Mr. Ziggurat. He seems okay, but his hair style is pretty strange.

"Alright, that's enough introduction today class." He stacked up his folders and left the room, "Enjoy your lunch break."

I reached into my desk and got out my boxed lunch Hyoma made for me.

"Um, hi Ginga.." a blonde boy sat next to me.

"Oh, hey Chris! Looks like we finally have a class together." I smiled.

He blushed and nodded, "Yeah, you and me.."

He was really shy; the only time he would talk was to me. We met in Junior High, but we never had classes together. So I would always visit him during lunch time.

Suddenly we heard loud running shoes in the hallway. They got louder and louder until the door to classroom slid open, "GIIINGA!"

Chris and I sweatdropped, "Oh no.."

Masamune and King approached us with arms full of sandwiches and bread. The two of them were the best of friends. I wonder if they started dated yet.

They pushed two desks up to us so we could all sit together.

"S'up guys.." King dumped his sandwiches in front of himself. King had dark skin, blue eyes, and wavy black hair. We were all 14. I just met him over the summer when he and Masamune met.

Masamune and I met in Junior High. We would argue all the time, but eventually became close friends.

"Masamune, what happened to your hair?" I pointed.

There was a red strand of hair and the rest of his black hair was white at the tips, "I had my friends dye it for me. You like?" he winked.

I sweatdropped, "Well, as long as you're happy, ehehehe."

Chris mumbled, "It was so quiet up until now."

King began stuffing his face with melon bread and Masamune offered me a sandwich, "Want some?"

"No, I'm good. My brother already made me a lunch." I asked, "Why do you two have so much anyway?"

"Masamune and I fought our way through the crowd and bought a ton of low-priced snacks!"

They high-fived each other, "Yeah we did!"

Finally two more boys arrived.

The one with the short white hair was Toby, "We tried to slow them down. Did they cause any trouble?"

The other with his red hair in a ponytail was Zeo, "Sorry, we're late.."

They were dating and were friends of Masamune. The two of them moved some desks to join us.

Masamune handed some snacks to them, "Here ya go!"

They thanked him and began eating. I'm happy to have friends like these.

I opened my boxed lunch. Then I blushed..

Chris and the others leaned in to see. There were heart-shaped cookies, a few fried shrimps, and on the rice it said "_Do your best_."

Masamune snickered, "Dude, you have a girly lunch!"

Toby and Zeo sweatdropped, "Your _brother_ made that?"

I nodded, "Y-Yeah.." Hyoma, you overdid it again!

Chris tapped my shoulder, "Well I think it's nice.."

I smiled, "Thanks Chris"

He blushed and looked away. At least _he_ understands me.

The six of us ate and talked about our first day at school. When we finished eating, we decided to move the desks back.

Suddenly the intercom came on, "Class B, please report to the nurse's office for your physical."

I flinched and could feel myself go pale. The others worried for me, "Ginga.."

"Y-Yeah?"

They all saluted me as if I were dying, "We'll remember you fondly and carry you in our hearts."

"YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!"

**Hallway..**

I was standing in the hall with my gym uniform on. A white T-shirt with my initials on it and navy blue shorts.

Koma High School was an all boy school so there weren't any girls.

Right now Chris is in the nurse's office. And soon, gulp, I'm next!

The door slowly slid open. Chris stepped out and sighed, "I only grew half an inch.." He walked off with his stamped physical sheet. He's lucky to only have to come here once a year.

The nurse stepped out of his office. It was the tall lanky man with red hair, Nurse Reiji.

He wore a white lab coat over a black uniform, "Sss, next up is..aah, Ginga Hagane." He smirked and looked down at me.

I began to sweat, "Y-Yes"

I followed him into his office and he closed the door behind me. I squeaked and then sat on a little bed.

Reiji hummed happily and then got out a cardboard box, "It's nice to see you again Ginga, are you ready?"

I felt like crying already, "S-Sure.."

He sat in a chair in front of me and opened the box, "Your brother sent me the package of your medicine for this month." He opened it and I looked inside.

My eyes went wide; there were pills, injections, lotions, and some weird liquids.

Hyoma had been studying up on his medicine like crazy ever since we moved here. Now that we lived in the city, I have to get as many monthly check-ups as possible.

I already hated the taste of medicine, now I'm traumatized against needles too. Hyoma are you trying to help me or kill me?!

Reiji noticed the fear in my eyes, "Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot." He smiled and held up a thick needle, "This first one goes in your arm." He grinned.

The worst part of this is..nurse Reiji..is a total sadist.

**30 minutes of torture later. . .**

I lay on my stomach in pain. I was seeing mutli-colors and I felt like throwing up but I had to hold it down.

Reiji laughed, "That was fun, I look forward to next month Ginga." He went to the school phone to call home, "Thanks for sending the supplies Hyoma. Your brother is resting here right now."

They had a short conversation. I closed my eyes to take a little nap. Those pills always made me so drowsy.

**After School. . .**

I said good-bye to my friends and then waited at the bus stop outside the school. It was time to go to my job. Hyoma and I had to make money somehow and he was too busy looking after me.

When the bus finally reached its stop in front of my work place, I got off.

I looked up at the sign "_Café: Galaxy Heart_." It was cosplay café mixed for boys and girls.

I entered and the bell on the door rung, "I'm here"

My boss, Mr. Doji, was cleaning out a cup at the counter, "Well don't just stand there, hurry and get dressed! We have a full house today!"

"Y-Yes sir!" I ran into the men's changing room.

The room was filled with gray lockers, a backdoor exit, and one bench. There were only three males that worked here. Me, Mr. Doji, and Trainee.

Trainee was at his locker. I don't know his real name because he never talks. He hides his identity with a white uniform hat, glasses, and a mask over his mouth.

But I don't mind, he's actually really nice.

His uniform is a white button-up shirt with the name tag _Trainee_, black apron around his waist, black pants, and dress shoes. He's really tall with tan skin too.

I began undressing at my locker, "Good afternoon, Trainee."

He turned and nodded at me. I took my shirt and pants off until I was only in my briefs. Trainee tapped my shoulder.

"What's up?"

He pointed at the numerous band-aids on my arms and legs.

I sighed, "I had another one of my monthly physicals. You know how it is.." I got out my maid outfit that was hanging on the hook of my locker.

It was a frilly black and white dress. I wear it all the time here.

Mr. Doji makes me wear it because he says I'm too small to fit the male uniform. Honestly, I think he just makes me wear it because he doesn't like me.

But I try to put up with it; Hyoma and I need the money. There aren't any other stores that'll hire a 14 year-old.

I was about to put it on, but Trainee stopped me. "Hm?" He reached in his locker and got out a dress on a hanger. It looked hand-made, "You want _me_ to wear _that_?"

He nodded.

I sweatdropped, "Um, I appreciate it but-" he shoved it on my head, "Hey!" My head popped out of the neck part and he began dressing me.

Trainee made me stretch out my arms while he laced it tight enough to fit my frame.

"Haa, I wish I were big like you so I wouldn't have to wear girl clothes." I sulked.

Finally Trainee tied the white bow on my chest. It looked done, so I brought my arms down. He guided me to the locker room mirror.

I blushed at my reflection. There was a frilly black headband in my hair, and I wore a long-sleeved maid dress.

The sleeves were black at the shoulders and ended with white frills on the wrists, the dress had a white apron sown on the waist, and lastly the black dress reached my knees.

It was really over the top. I found it a bit creepy that Trainee was so good at this sort of thing.

"Whoa, it covers up all the band-aids and marks." I smiled, "Thanks Trainee! You sure know how to sow"

Trainee nodded at me. He gripped me hand and twirled me around, I giggled.

"So, does this look okay on me?" I asked.

He gave a thumbs-up.

I hugged him, "I'm glad that I work here with you. Thanks for the dress; you must've worked really hard on it." I kinda wonder how'd he memorize the date of my physical.

I let go of him and we exited the locker room.

"Now let's work hard today." I clenched my fist, "I'll do my best not to mess up this time!"

As the work day began, customers came and went. And some regulars showed up again.

I had a few fans in the café. Most of them were girls, and some were boys. Some knew I was a boy and others didn't. I'm surprised no one seems to care.

"Welcome back, master Sora." I bowed.

"Hey Ginga," he blushed, "is that a new dress?" He was a younger teenager than me. He would come all the time just to see me.

I nodded, "Yeah, Trainee made it for me. Now, what will you be having?"

"Umm, I'd like a cheeseburger with fries."

"For a drink?"

"Lemonade, please"

I wrote it all down and then smiled, "Coming right up, master."

I went into the kitchen and gave the cooks the order. Once they got the food ready, Trainee handed it over to me.

I gave Sora his food, "Sorry for the wait"

"Thanks.."

Mr. Doji yelled, "Ginga, hurry up. Other customers are waiting!"

I turned my head; more of my fans were sitting at booths.

Ryutaro, Dan & Reiki, Yuu, and Kenta waved, "Hi~ Ginga~"

I sweatdropped, this was going to be a looong day.

**Closing Hours. . .**

As soon as the last person left out the store, I sighed in relief. It's hard keeping up a smile and working my butt off at the same time.

Mr. Doji told me and the other maids to stay behind and clean up the place. The girls cleaned the tables and took gum from under hard to reach places.

I was assigned cleaning the windows. Why do I have to do it?! I'm not tall enough!

I was able to clean the bottom windows but it was hard cleaning the top windows. I tried standing on my toes, but that didn't work.

I even tried jumping. I could feel Mr. Doji glare at the back of my head.

I tried jumping a little higher. Suddenly I was in the air and cleaned it. "Huh?" I looked down.

I was sitting on Trainees' shoulders, he must've scooped me up while I was jumping.

"Thanks, Trainee"

He simply nodded and held my thighs steady.

It was much easier getting the job done this way. He's always helping me out around here; I'd probably be fired if it weren't for this guy.

We finally cleaned the last window, "Thanks so much Trainee, you can put me down now."

He gently picked me up off his shoulders and he placed me on the floor.

We went to the men's locker room to undress. Sadly, I needed his help taking the dress off because of all the bows. I didn't want to rip anything.

Once I had my school uniform back on, Trainee handed me two plastic baggies. Both were filled with chocolates and cookies.

One for Hyoma and one for me, "Thanks Trainee!" I sighed, "I tried making you cookies at school and at home, but they always come out burnt. Guess I still need practice."

I put the baggies into my handbag and then waved bye. He waved back and then began undressing.

I don't know why he keeps hiding under all those clothes. I wonder what his face looks like.

I waited for the bus and stared up at the night sky. It's probably past 8:00 now.

**Home. . .**

I opened the door to my house, "Hyoma, I'm home~!"

I took my shoes off and hung up my bag. No homework on the first day of school.

As I walked up the hall, I found Hyoma lying on the floor.

"Oh no, not again.." I grabbed his arms and dragged him to his bedroom.

Once I placed him in his bed, I checked his breathing. It was normal, so he must've fainted again. I hope he wasn't walking too much or doing any heavy-lifting.

"Mmm.." his blue eyes opened up, "Gin..gy?"

"I'm home" I smiled.

He sat up and hugged me, "Haa, I'm so glad you're okay. You were gone for a really long time, I began to worry."

"Sorry, I should've texted you we had a long shift today." Hyoma knew about my job at the café, but what he didn't know was that I was a maid. I NEVER want him to find out about that.

"Well, now that you're home," he got out of bed, "let's take a bath together."

I nodded and we headed for the bathroom.

I stripped my uniform off and Hyoma took off his pajamas. We folded them up and put them in the clothes' basket.

Hyoma sat in the tub first while I washed my hair in the shower.

Hyoma watched, "Are you sure you don't need me to do it for you?"

"I'm fine; you don't have to baby me." I chuckled and rinsed my hair off, "Mind telling me why you were lying in the hall this time."

I got in the tub to join him, "You were at work for a long time. So I was walking back and forth texting you. You didn't return my calls either."

"Sorry, my phone must've been off or something." I apologized. I don't want Hyoma to worry himself to death over me.

Hyoma began counting up to 100 and I tried counting with him, but my shoulders were stiff and the water felt so good. I just wanted to go to bed already.

"Gingy.."

I yawned, "Hm?"

"Don't fall asleep in here"

"I won't, I'm fine!"

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9.." we counted.

Around the time we reached our 20s, I closed my eyes and leaned on Hyoma's shoulder. I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

He sighed, "I guess it can't be helped." Hyoma placed my body on top of him and I slept on his chest, "30..31..32..33..34.." he counted slowly.

His voice echoed in my ears like a trance. It was soothing, and kinda reminded me of dad.

**Night (Normal P.O.V.)**

Ginga woke up in his bedroom. He looked around and spoke softly, "Huh? Oh yeah..I fell asleep." He felt his forehead, "I feel..sweaty."

He checked under the covers and then blushed. It had happened again.

He slowly got out of bed and made his way to Hyoma's room.

Ginga opened the door and slowly stepped in, gently closing the door behind him. It was dark in Hyoma's room, yet it glowed blue from the moonlight through the window.

The redhead shyly approached his bed. Hyoma was sound asleep, breathing lightly.

Ginga shook Hyoma's stomach, "Hyo..maa..wake up.."

The older teen mumbled, "Hmm?" he sat up rubbing his eye, "What's up Gingy?"

The redhead gripped Hyoma's shoulders and kissed his lips. That was the signal for what Ginga wanted.

He pulled away from the kiss and Hyoma smiled, "Feeling hot again? Alright, take off your pants and get on the bed.

Ginga blushed and nodded. The redhead slipped his pajama pants off leaving him in his pajama shirt and boxers.

Hyoma pulled him onto his lap and he sat on it like a princess. Hyoma kissed Ginga's cheek, then his neck. The redhead let out quiet moans.

The older teen slipped his hand into Ginga's boxers, "Aah!"

"You're so sensitive.." he chuckled. His hand teased between Ginga's legs and then began stroking it.

Ginga clung tightly to Hyoma's shirt panting.

Ever since Ginga got older, Hyoma had been handling Ginga's masturbation. He didn't want his little brother to be taken advantage of in a horny state. So it was up to Hyoma to get it out.

"Haa..haa..Hy-Hyomaa.."

"This is the fourth time this week Gingy. I wonder what you keep dreaming about that gets you this hard." He smirked.

"Th-There's no way aahh, I-I'm telling you." Ginga blushed.

The older brother smiled, "I know you want more. So tell me, what do you want more of?"

"I..I want you to touch me." He begged.

Hyoma chuckled, _'What a troublesome little brother I have. He's just so precious.'_ Hyoma layed Ginga on the bed so he could be on top.

He licked Ginga's ear as he continued to massage between his legs. The redhead gasped and panted. Hyoma's tongue trailed down to his neck.

Ginga squirmed and gripped the covers. Hyoma slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt, "You're so cute, Gingy.."

"Stop calling me cute," he pouted, "I'm 14!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah" he kissed Ginga's chest and then licked one of the nipples. His tongue swirled over it and teased it.

He sucked on the nipple and Ginga whined, "Hyomaaa!"

Hyoma's tongue trailed lower down his body and Ginga's bellybutton.

The redhead gasped and moaned. "You're sensitive wherever I touch you huh"

Ginga blushed and grumbled, "Don't tease"

He pulled Ginga's boxers all the way off, "You still haven't cum yet. Why are you trying to bottle it up?"

"I'm not trying to, I just can't..yet." he whimpered.

Hyoma licked Ginga's leg and then licked his inner thigh. The boy's pure skin tasted so sweet. Ginga moaned from the Hyoma's tongue and wanted more of it.

Hyoma knew his little brother wasn't satisfied with just licking anymore, "I guess I don't have a choice.."

"Hm?" suddenly Ginga's hips were elevated off the bed, his thighs rested on Hyoma's shoulders, "Hey what're you doing?!"

Hyoma gripped the redhead's hips and licked Ginga's erection. He slowly took it into his mouth and began sucking.

Ginga gasped and arched his back higher, moaning, "Aaahha! Aah!"

Hyoma continued to suckle on his erection and his tongue lubed it up inside his mouth. Ginga's moans grew louder and this pleased the older boy.

He wanted to hear more of his little brother's cute moaning voice. His head moved in a bobbing motion and wet sounds were emitted from all the sucking.

Ginga cried out, "N-No more..Aaahh..Hyoma don't!" he was feeling a new kind of pleasure he had never experienced before, "If you keep sucking..I'll..I'll AAAAH!"

Hyoma could feel Ginga's cum fill his mouth. He made sure to suck it all out and swallow. Ginga's body relaxed and he panted.

The older brother stopped sucking and let Ginga lie on the bed. He wiped his lips, "There, all better" he slipped Ginga's boxers back around his waist.

The redhead crawled over to his side and got under the covers with Hyoma, "Thanks Hyoma..for doing that again." He blushed, "It's really embarrassing.."

"My pleasure, Gingy" He kissed his forehead, "And it's not embarrassing, it's healthy for a boy your age."

"But still.." the redhead worried, "It's been happening a lot lately. Doesn't this bug you?"

"Not at all, I don't mind doing it if it's you." He smiled, "It's not like we're blood-related, right?" he got in Ginga's face.

"Yeah, you're right.." Hyoma kissed his lips and Ginga kissed back. The kiss ended, "I love you Hyoma."

He tucked Ginga in next to him, "I love you too, Gingy."

The night was quiet and filled with silence. Then morning came with the sounds of noisy birds and summer cicadas.

It was time to begin yet another day in Koma City.

**To be Continued. . .**

**Dun, dun, duuun! Shocking incest! New surprises and much more coming your way! Who knows how far Hyoma will take this brother complex of his? Find out next time in Chapter 3!**

**I'll update when I get 14 reviews.**

**If you already know what happens next, please don't spoil it for everyone else. **


	3. Boyfriend

**Koma High School**

**A HyomaxGinga yaoi story! Don't like, then don't read! **

**Chapter 3: Boyfriend**

**A Few Months Later. . .**

It was just a Saturday afternoon in Summer. Ginga was getting dressed for his date with Kyoya. Ginga wore black jeans, an orange T-shirt, and a jean jacket on top.

Suddenly he heard the revving of a motorcycle, "Ah, he's here!" Ginga grabbed his shoes and put them on at the door.

Hyoma whined, "Gingy~, do you _have_ to go on a date with this guy?"

Ginga giggled, "C'mon Hyoma, it's just one date. I think I've kept Kyoya waiting long enough. We deserve some alone time together."

Hyoma wrapped his arms around his little brother, "But I don't want you to go~!"

"Hy-Hyoma you're heavy!" Ginga struggled to walk.

He managed to open the door. Kyoya was sitting on his motorcycle, "You ready yet?"

He wore a black T-shirt under his leather jacket, silver belts around his waist, and he had on dark jeans tucked in his brown boots.

"Y-Yeah, just saying bye to Hyoma." He sweatdropped.

The older brother finally let go, "Alright, go have fun Gingy. Remember to call me, and I'll be sure to check on you time to time."

Kyoya grunted, "Ugh, better turn your phone off Ginga."

Hyoma heard this, "And you," he pointed at Kyoya, "you'd better return my little brother in one piece by 8:00!"

Kyoya shot back, "No way! I'll return him when I feel like it!"

"Grrr.."

Ginga hugged Hyoma, "Bye, I'll be sure to call you. Don't worry so much."

Hyoma felt like crying, "You'd better.."

The redhead ended the hug and got on the back of Kyoya's motorcycle. Once he put on the spare helmet, they took off.

Hyoma sighed and went back inside the house. He slid to the floor and rubbed his hand through his curly hair, "Ugh, I feel dizzy from all that yelling. I hope Gingy will be okay with that guy."

Hyoma didn't trust that delinquent, Kyoya Tategami. Something about that guy just didn't sit right.

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

I parked my motorcycle near the school's baseball field. Ginga and I took our helmets off and then walked around.

"Huh? What are we doing here?" he asked.

"It's a surprise.."

He walked around up the street. There were still some people out this late. Just a bunch of strangers selling things. Hn, I couldn't care less about that stuff.

What I'm really trying to do is seal the deal with Ginga. If I can get him in bed, then that makes boyfriend #12.

I was really popular in my Freshman year and I still am now in Sophomore year. Girls can't keep their hands off me, hn, and boys too.

Ever since I found out Ginga was going to Koma High School too, I knew this would be an easy lay. He's new, he's pure, and he'll be mine easy.

I eyed his body from head to toe. He has a cute face, untouched skin, slender form, a sweet ass, and nice legs. He's perfect, and best of all he's gullible too.

"Hey Kyoya!" he waved over at me.

I walked over to see what he wanted. Some young lady was carrying a fancy box of hairclips.

"They're cute, don't you think so?" he smiled.

Ugh, why is he interested in such girly things? Oh well, I have to be nice now to earn his affection little by little.

"Yeah, but you're cuter." I looked into the box, "Hnn, I'll take this one please." I gave the lady a few coins and she handed me a hairclip.

It was blue with a shiny gold horse at the end with a wing.

"What is this?"

"That's a Pegasis!" Ginga exclaimed, "There were tons of those things back at my old village. Sure takes me back, y'know."

He grew up believing a flying a horse? Whatever..

"Here, hold still.." I gently took one of his red bangs and clipped the hairclip to the side of his head, "There, perfect.."

Ginga blushed, "How is it?"

"I like it, now I can see more of your cute face."

He smiled brightly, "Thanks Kyoya"

I smirked, "No problem.." Hn, piece of cake. He'll be mine before you know it.

I put my arm around him and we walked towards the school. Ginga was blushing the whole time. I like it when that happens, he loves me so much. Hn, who wouldn't?

But I can't let it get to me; after all, I'm only after his pure body.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

I pointed up ahead, "The pool.."

"But it's locked.."

"Not for long," I slipped the key out of my pocket.

The school pool was locked up in black gates. I used the key to undo the lock and the gate door opened up.

Ginga wondered, "How'd you get the pool key so easily?"

I swung it around my finger, "A friend of mine lent it to me."

"Really? Well that was nice." He smiled and walked in with me.

I told you he was gullible. In truth, I actually had my boys beat up the swim captain to hand over the key by force.

I entered the swimming locker room and Ginga followed. I opened up my locker and took out 2 pairs of trunks. I handed one to Ginga, "Strip"

He blushed red, "Wh-What?"

"Take your clothes off and put those on." I took off my jacket.

"Um, are you sure?"

I angrily yanked my shirt off, "Yes, just do it!"

"Okay," he turned around and began taking his jacket off, "you promise you won't peek?"

"Yeah, yeah.." I rolled my eyes.

I could hear the ruffling of Ginga's clothes. Once I had my trunks on, I peeked over my shoulder.

He was in the middle of pulling his boxers down. I covered my nose to prevent blood from coming out. His body was better than I thought.

Ginga pulled up a pair of my swimming trunks, "Okay, I'm done."

We exited the locker room and headed for the pool.

Ginga was looking up at the sky, "Wow, the stars are out already? I wonder what time it is, we just got here."

I took his hand, "Don't worry about it," I eyed his body, "you look great." I could clearly see his chest now.

Ginga blushed, "Thanks, you look great too." He tugged at his trunks, "But this is a little big on me. This won't come off, will it?"

"No, the waistband should keep it on." I lied. I hope it comes off.

We got into the pool, walked around a bit, and then swam to the deep end. Ginga swam around on the surface while I went underwater.

It was fun watching his body from this position. Suddenly he stopped swimming, "Kyoya? Huh, where'd he go?"

Perfect time for a sneak attack; I grabbed his waist and came up above the water.

Ginga gasped, "What the-?!"

"I got you now, Ginga." I fell backwards into the water in a big splash.

Then I brought us both back up. Ginga laughed, "Jerk! I'll get you back for that."

"Oh really? Not if I get you first." I swam towards him.

Ginga giggled and swam away. Just a little game of cat and mouse; and right now, the mouse is headed right into my trap.

Once Ginga reached the corner of the pool, he had nowhere else to swim. He froze and turned around.

"Looks like I win.." I kissed his lips.

Ginga's eyes went wide and he let out a small whimper. I can only get his lips when we kiss. He gets so nervous that I can't access his mouth.

I licked his neck and he sighed a little, "You taste like salt now."

"Is that bad?"

"No, you're just sweet and sour now. It's delicious.." I bit his neck.

Ginga gasped and let out a moan. His body was getting hot already. I continued to find other spots on his neck to bite. He clung to me; that let me know he liked it.

My tongue trailed down to his chest, I licked his nipple and then bit that too. Ginga whimpered.

I bit more into it and sucked on it.

"Aahh, t-too much! You'll pull it off Kyoya.." he panted.

He's so cute. Just a little more teasing..

I stopped biting his nipple and decided to pinch them both instead. They were so hard and pink like rose buds.

My leg grinded between his legs and his moans increased. He was getting hard and horny. Time to make him mine.

"Aahh, n-noo..Kyoya.." he panted.

My leg grinded harder and my hand went behind him. I slipped my hand into the back of the trunks and groped his bare bottom.

Ginga gasped and gently pushed me away, "Kyoya, no.."

I sighed, "What?"

"I told you, I'm not ready for that yet." He was serious.

"Then _when,_ Ginga?! C'mon, I've been really patient."

"I'm sorry, but I can't yet." He walked away and exited the pool. I watched as he went back into the locker room.

Once he was gone I angrily splashed some water. Dammit! I was so close! I hate how he makes me work for it. All the other people I've been with automatically give in to my teasing.

Why's he so difficult? So different?

I got out the pool and headed to the locker room too.

When I got to my locker I looked at the floor. There was the pair of wet trunks I lent Ginga. I could hear the shower running too.

A smirk formed on my face, "Hn, this date isn't over yet." I stripped my trunks off and headed to the shower room too.

I opened the door and there he was, standing underneath one of the shower heads letting the water rinse away the chlorine. He looked good enough to eat.

I snuck behind him and then embraced him from behind, "Found you"

He gasped, "Ky-Kyoya?!"

"Running away from me? That was mean Ginga.."

"But I-I wasn't running away.." he blushed when he felt it pressing against him, "Anyway, I'm not comfortable with you touching me like this."

I smirked, "Hnn, I'm not doing anything wrong." I rubbed my hard-on against him.

Ginga's ears were turning red too, "Yes you are! Now let go! Aahh!"

I stroked his erection, "But you're hard too." His was smaller than mine, perfect for being the bottom.

"Aaahh..qu-quit it! I said I'm not ready! Hhhaaa!"

"I won't put it in, but since we're both in the mood; how about we try something different?" I offered.

"Different?"

I smirked, "Yeah, but I'm going to need to borrow your thighs."

"My..huh?" I slipped my hard-on between his legs and Ginga gasped, "Th-That's-!" his body felt really hot.

"Is this your first time seeing someone else's?" I teased.

"Shut up!" he squirmed, "This feels really weird, I want to stop.." he tried walking away but I gripped his hips.

"We haven't even gotten started. Trust me, it's just a little play Ginga." I kissed his shoulder, "Now can you keep your thighs together."

"Haa..fine.." he straightened himself a little, "Like this?"

"Perfect, good boy." I thrusted between his legs and he whimpered. His skin feels so smooth and hot, I'll have to settle with this..for now.

"Haa..aa..h..it feels weird Kyoya."

"Good, right? You're getting wet.." I moved a little faster. I enjoyed how his thighs were squeezing me.

Ginga was feeling it too; I could tell he was going to cum at any minute. I thrusted harder between his legs and stroked his erection.

"A-Aaaahh! N-No..I'll..ahh..haaa.." he could barely stand.

Time to finish this, "Ginga, I'm cumming! Hnn!" I stopped thrusting and came a lot.

Ginga came the same time as me. Once I was done reaching climax I let his body drop.

He sat on the shower floor panting, "Haa..haa..haa.." our cum was splattered on his legs and stomach.

I could tell he enjoyed all that and wanted more. Maybe this date wasn't a waste of time after all.

"Now then," I stretched my hand out to him, "shall we go to my place?"

He hesitated for a while, but then took my hand, "Okay.."

Time to seal the deal.

**Kyoya's House..(Normal P.O.V.)**

Ginga walked in while Kyoya put away his motorcycle next to Kakeru's.

"Hey Kyoya, isn't your little brother here?"

"Kakeru is over at his friend's place." He put his arm around Ginga, "So it's just you and me here. Still horny from the showers?"

Ginga blushed and pouted, "I wasn't horny.."

"Hn, that's not what your body was saying."

Ginga came into Kyoya's room and then got his cellphone out.

Kyoya questioned, "What are you doing?"

"I have to send Hyoma a text. He told me to check in with him every-"

Kyoya snatched Ginga's phone away, _'No way am I letting Ginga's cock-blocking brother know about this. He'd come over and ruin everything.'_

"Hey, give that back!" Ginga lunged for it but Kyoya pushed him onto the bed, "Oof!"

Kyoya put the phone away somewhere, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"He doesn't know I'm here, I can't let Hyoma worry, Kyoya!"

"Hn, who do you love more. Me or your brother?" he got in his face, "I thought I was your boyfriend Ginga."

"You _are_ my boyfriend! But you can't make me choose between you and my big brother."

Kyoya looked hurt, "But you love me too right?"

"Of course I do Kyoya." He blushed, "I love you"

"Then maybe I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" Kyoya grunted.

"That's not it at all!"

"Then why haven't we had sex yet? I've been so patient Ginga, I can't wait on you forever." He got off Ginga.

"Wait!" he grabbed his wrist, "Fine, let's do it.."

"Hnn?" he hid his smirk, "I'm not sure I heard that right."

Ginga blushed, "It's ok now, let's have sex." Deep down Ginga was scared and didn't want to go through with this. But it was either this, or lose the boy he loved.

"Thank you Ginga," he hugged the redhead, "you won't regret it." Kyoya was finally about to receive what he worked so hard for, _'Sucker..'_

He kissed Ginga on the lips. The redhead kissed back, but suddenly Kyoya bit his lip, "Ow!"

The older teen forced his way into Ginga's mouth. The redhead's eyes went wide.

'_What's he doing? It feels gross and slimy! Is that..his tongue?!'_ Ginga's skin shivered in fear. Kyoya's grip had tightened on him and it scared the boy.

Finally he broke the kiss, "Now then, let's get those clothes off Ginga." He smirked.

The redhead began to regret agreeing to this.

**. . .**

Kyoya only had his boxers on and he was in the middle of stripping Ginga. He took Ginga's underwear off and tossed it on the floor with the other clothes.

The redhead was blushing redder and redder, "This won't hurt, right?"

"Relax, I don't bite..hard." he chuckled and spread the redhead's legs, "You're nice and wet here." He really didn't feel like prepping the boy, "Get on all fours."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Kyoya sighed, "Here, I'll do it.." he flipped Ginga over and raised his ass, "like this."

Ginga pressed his face against the mattress, _'This is so embarrassing!'_

"Finally, at long last.." Kyoya rubbed his hard-on against Ginga's hole.

Ginga moved his butt away, "Um Kyoya, this is my first time. I-If you have to cum you _will_ pull out, right?"

"Don't worry, I will.." he gripped the boy's hips to prevent anymore moving, "Hnngh!" he forced it all in.

Ginga let out a pain filled scream, _'This hurts way worse than I thought!'_

Kyoya moaned and began moving his hips, _'Wow, he really is a virgin..well he __**was**__ a virgin.'_ He smirked and enjoyed how tight Ginga's insides were.

"Nnn, h-hey this really hurts! OW! Sl-Slow down!" Ginga wanted Kyoya to stop.

"It always hurts the first time. You feel good on the inside." He continued his nonstop thrusting even though Ginga was in pain.

"Hold on- not so rough! Aaahh..I-I think I'm bleeding! Pull out!" he cried.

"You're not bleeding, so quit whining!" he slammed harder into the boy.

"AAAHH! HAA! OW! Wh-Why?! AAAh!" tears ran faster as his body just couldn't get used to Kyoya's roughness.

The older teen clearly saw that Ginga was indeed bleeding, but he knew if he brought it up the redhead would want to stop.

"Kyoya please stop! You're b-being too forceful! AHH!"

"I SAID STOP WHINING!" Kyoya was thrusting harder and harder he wanted Ginga to stop protesting and just give in.

He enjoyed the pleasure of the boy's once pure and virgin body, but his cries were kind of ruining it.

"KY-KYOYA STOP! YOU'RE, OWW, M-MAKING IT WORSE!"

Kyoya groaned in pleasure, "Fine, I'll stop, right after this!" he thrusted deeper and then released himself, "I'm cumming!"

Ginga gasped when he felt Kyoya's cum flow against his prostate, "AAAaahh!" he came on the bed.

The older teen panted and his skin shivered as he finally got what he wanted, "Aaahh, that's the stuff. Still want me to stop Ginga, or are you ready for round two?"

The redhead sniffled, "Hic..y-you said you wouldn't..cum inside me.."

"Huh?" Ginga's body relaxed underneath him, "Hey, I didn't say you could put your ass down!"

He looked at the redhead. Ginga was sleeping on his bed, his eyelashes were a little wet from crying so much.

"Tch, unbelievable," Kyoya pulled out, "this guy can only handle one round. What a waste of time."

Ginga slept on his side in bed letting blood and Kyoya's cum flow out of him.

Kyoya put on his pants and got out his cellphone, "Let's see, no more Ginga Hagane." He deleted Ginga from his contact list, "And hello Nile."

Nile was a sophomore Kyoya had his eye on in case things didn't work out with Ginga.

"Now what to do with guy?" he looked at Ginga's defenseless sleeping body.

**The Next Morning. . .**

Ginga slowly woke up, "Mmm? Morning?" His eyes adjusted and looked around the room, "This isn't Hyoma's room." He sat up and cried out in pain.

The redhead collapsed on his side panting. His mind remembered the events of yesterday. It was so dark, cold, and scary.

At least the boy would be welcomed by his beloved Kyoya. At least, that's what he thought.

Ginga slowly forced himself out of bed. He rubbed his back, "Ugh, just how long is this going to hurt?" There was still a little blood coming out, but Ginga ignored it.

Suddenly something caught his eyes. There was a closed letter with Ginga's name written on it.

"Huh?" he picked it up and opened it, "It's from Kyoya."

_Dear Ginga,_

_This relationship just isn't working out, so I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry; it's you, not me. You're just not good enough for me. If you can't even handle more than one round of sex, then why should I stay with you? But thanks anyway for giving me your virginity, you felt amazing. When you wake up and get this letter, get dressed and leave my house. Don't forget to lock up. If you show this letter to anyone or tell this to anybody, I'll get my gang to break your legs. You'll never walk again._

_-Kyoya, Tategami_

Tear drops came from Ginga's eyes, "He can't be serious..right?"

He felt the throbbing pain come back to his butt and the bite marks on his skin began to sting. But nothing could compare to the pain Kyoya had left on Ginga's heart.

The redhead stood up and slipped his boxers on along with the rest of his clothes. The redhead shoved the letter into his pocket, grabbed his cellphone, and ran out the door.

His tears streamed faster as he ran up the streets. Kyoya lived far from Koma City and Ginga had no idea where he was going, anywhere was better than here.

The redhead stopped running when he saw a bus stop. He read the sign, a bus would be there in a few minutes onto Koma City.

"I guess I'll just wait here.." he sniffled and wiped his eyes. He didn't want people to wonder what he was crying about.

**Bus Station. . .**

Ginga paid the bus driver and got off. His tears had dried up and he was done crying. He felt nothing but pain, anger, and regret.

The redhead walked up the street until he found his house. He opened the squeaky gates and headed for the door.

Once he reached the it, he used his key to open the front door, "I'm home.."

He closed the door and sat down to take his shoes off.

"Gingy? Is that you?" said his brother.

Ginga flinched a little; Hyoma was the last person he wanted to talk to at a time like this.

He just ignored and continued to take his shoes off.

"Where were you yesterday? You didn't call me at all." He sounded hurt, "I was up all night worrying about you."

"Sorry," he stood up and walked past him, "My phone must've been off."

"What?! You actually listened to Kyoya?" he grabbed Ginga's shoulder, "What did he do to you?"

Ginga roughly slapped Hyoma's hand away, "Please just leave me alone! I'm going to the bathroom."

The redhead walked to the bathroom and took his clothes off. Hyoma brought Ginga's shoes to his bedroom for him.

'_Did something happen last night? Or maybe this it just Gingy's rebellious stage.'_ He wondered.

**Bathroom. . .**

Ginga stood under the shower in silence. He let the water run through his hair and flow down his skin. He cranked it up hotter, the boy wanted the water to burn away Kyoya's touches.

He sighed in relief and slid to the shower floor, bringing his knees to his chest.

Ginga wondered if all boys were cruel like Kyoya was. He closed his eyes and let his skin turn a little red from the scalding water.

Hyoma knocked o the bathroom door, "Gingy? Are you okay in there?"

The redhead didn't respond. Hyoma sighed and picked up Ginga's clothes and went to wash them.

'_He didn't even ask to take a bath with me. I guess he's just growing up.'_ Hyoma thought.

Ginga figured he had stayed in there long enough, so he finally turned off the water, and stepped out the shower. He toweled himself off and then looked at himself in the mirror.

Kyoya's bite marks had faded away a little, but now there small red sections of burnt skin from the water.

Ginga ignored it and slipped on his pajamas.

The redhead wandered in the halls, Hyoma caught him, "Gingy, are you hungry?"

"No thanks..I just need sleep."

"You want to sleep in my room?" he offered.

Ginga ignored and slammed his door. Hyoma heard him lock it and sighed.

The redhead flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes, "Maybe it'll all be okay by tomorrow." He hoped.

**Meanwhile in the laundry room. . .**

Hyoma was putting Ginga's clothes from last night into the washing machine. Suddenly he stopped when he had Ginga's boxers, there was a stain on it.

"Hm? What's this?" It was a bright red stain and it had spread a little, "This is..blood.."

His blue eyes went wide and he dropped the boxers.

Kyoya smirking, Ginga missing for an entire night, and then coming home broken; it was all coming together now.

Hyoma clenched his fists, "Just what did that bastard do to my Gingy?"

**The Next Day. . .**

Hyoma was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Then he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Ginga in the hallway.

The redhead was heading for the door. Hyoma followed him, "Hey, you're already dressed? Gingy, school doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

He said nothing and began putting his shoes on.

"Want to eat breakfast? I made your favorite-"

"I'm leaving" Ginga headed out the door.

Hyoma sulked, "Have a safe trip, I guess."

Hyoma decided to confront Ginga about Saturday night when he was ready. Right now he knew his little brother was in a lot of pain.

**School (Ginga's P.O.V.)**

The redhead walked up to the school gates with a group of students. Toby and Zeo waved to him as they passed by.

He sighed in relief, maybe today wouldn't be so bad. But then something caught his eye that made him stop walking.

Kyoya and his gang were loitering against the school wall. And Kyoya had his arm around a sophomore.

Ginga managed to choke out, "Kyo..ya?"

"Hn?" the older teen heard his name and looked in Ginga's direction. He smirked at the shocked look on his face.

Nile was the one he had his arm around him, "Huh? Do you know that guy Kyoya?"

Kyoya shrugged it off, "Nah, he's just some freshman." He turned his back to Ginga and resumed loitering, "So as I was saying.."

Ginga felt his heart break, _'__**Just some freshman**__? A day ago I was his boyfriend.'_ He felt tears well up in his eyes.

A blonde boy tapped his shoulder, "Hey Ginga, good morning!"

He turned and saw Chris. He forced a smile, "Oh, uh morning!"

"Hm? Were you crying?"

"N-No," he rubbed his face with his arm, "I just had something in my eyes is all. It's so dusty out here, let's go inside." He dashed off.

Chris sweatdropped, "Uhh..okay.."

**School Time Skip~**

Ginga felt pain in his chest and couldn't get Kyoya and Nile out of his mind. A small fragment of his heart didn't want to believe it all.

Maybe this was just a cruel nightmare. He'd wake up to breakfast with Hyoma, Kyoya picking him up on his motorcycle, Hyoma and Kyoya would argue while he'd try to break it up.

But alas, it was reality and life was just tough that way.

As the day went on, he would see Nile and Kyoya eat lunch together outside. There was also a time when he walked in on them making out in the boys' bathroom.

Kyoya's gang would also pull small pranks on the redhead.

Tripping him in the hallway, stealing his school supplies, writing on his uniform when he wasn't looking, and pushing him around in gym class.

Ginga put up with it all. He was weak, defenseless, and he didn't want to drag his friends into his problems too.

Finally the day ended; it felt like forever. The redhead didn't bother meeting up with King, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, or even Chris. He just wanted to run home, away from his problems.

When he reached his house, the redhead ran inside. He kicked his shoes off and dropped his handbag on the floor.

Hyoma walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron over his usual clothes, "Oh, welcome home Gingy. How was school?"

That's when the tears fell. Ginga leaped into his brother's arms, "Hyoooomaaa!"

The big brother fell to the floor with his little brother crying on his chest, "School was _that_ bad huh."

"Please, I don't want to go back to school anymore." He squeezed Hyoma tighter, "I want to stay here at home with you!"

"You can't stay here forever, you'll have to go back to school eventually." He wrapped his arms around the redhead, "But I'll let you stay here for just a few weeks."

"I'm sorry for yesterday for Hyoma.." he sniffled, "I don't want to lose you too."

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. You were in a lot of pain yesterday." He gave Ginga a serious look, "I know what happened to you on Saturday night."

The redhead gasped, ". . ." his tears just streamed faster.

Hyoma apologized, "I won't let Kyoya hurt you ever again." He kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry I didn't protect you good enough."

"It's not your fault Hyoma; you were right about that guy. I shouldn't have trusted him so much."

He kissed his cheek, "There-there, you can stay here at home with me for as long as you like."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, promise" he smiled.

Ginga kissed his lips. Hyoma kissed back and hugged his brother tighter.

There was no telling how long Ginga would be away from school, but for now, all he wanted was to stay in his brother's arms forever.

**To be Continued. . .**

**Whoa! O-M-G! Right?! Okay enough of that, so ANYWAYS- What did you guys think? Kyoya's a player and Ginga just got played! Ginga chooses to run away with his big brother to escape his problems. Question is: Will his problems (Kyoya) follow him? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I'll update once we've reached 21 reviews. Only 7 people review each chapter, there aren't that many HyomaxGinga fans out there guys; so that's why the waits are so long.**

**Oh yeah, I'm gonna be gone next week. I'm going to the beach and I doubt there is internet there. So bye-bye guys~! **

**Won-Chan loves you :3**


	4. Brother Lover

**Koma High School**

**A HyomaxGinga yaoi story! Don't like, then don't read! **

**Chapter 4: Brother Lover**

**Café: Galaxy Heart. . .**

Ginga arrived at work and the door rung as he entered, "I'm here"

Doji just stared, "Wow, you're actually early for once Ginga. Oh well, you know the drill- get to work." He pointed to the locker room.

The redhead nodded and proceeded towards the locker room. When he entered Trainee was already dressed.

When Trainee heard the Ginga's footsteps he immediately put on his black sunglasses.

The redhead opened his locker, "Good morning Trainee"

The man grunted a nod.

"I know I'm early, but I have nothing to do."

Trainee curiously tilted his head to the side.

"Y'see, I haven't been going to school lately." Ginga began unbuttoning his shirt, "And I don't want to go back."

Trainee patted the boy's back to cheer him up.

"Thanks Trainee," Ginga took his shirt off, "I'll do my best to make some money today."

When Ginga put his shirt in the locker. Trainee gasped a little.

He stared at the man, "Hm, what is it?"

Ginga had a few faded hickeys on his body and Kyoya's bite mark on his shoulder.

**Trainee's P.O.V.**

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Normal P.O.V.**

Trainee said nothing and left the locker room. Ginga just shrugged it off and put on his short sleeved maid outfit.

As the work day began Ginga's fans and customers arrived after school to see him.

"Ginga! Good to see you!" gushed Sora.

The redhead bowed, "Oh, hey master Sora."

The little teen wondered, "Ginga, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.." the redhead seated Sora at his table, "What would you like?"

"I'll just have the usual please."

". . ."

"Ginga?"

"..I forgot.." the redhead apologized.

"I always eat a burger with fries." Sora raised a brow, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem out of it today."

"I'm fine Sora, I'll go get your food."

Doji overheard them, "That's master Sora, don't break character Ginga. Now hurry and get his food, other people are still waiting!" he scolded.

"Y-Yes sir!" Ginga went to the kitchen and Trainee handed him a platter of the customers' food.

Hot dog for Sora, Fried Fish for Ryutaro, Burger and Salad for Kenta & Yuu.

Ginga then came to Madoka and Hikaru's table, "What would you like today?"

Madoka looked at the little menus, "We'll have-"

"Hey, what's up with this?!" Ryutaro complained, "This isn't what I ordered! I'm a vegetarian!" he shoved the plate of fish away.

"I said burger, not hot dog!" Sora sulked.

Kenta was concerned, "Yuu and I ordered vanilla shakes, we didn't even ask for food Ginga."

Yuu was munching on the burger, "Hey, I'm not complaining." The little blonde laughed at Doji, "Since Gingy messed up our order this is free, right?"

Doji glared at the redhead, "Giiingaaa" he was losing money and people were getting refunds.

"S-Sorry, I'll fix their orders right away." The redhead sighed.

"But we've been waiting forever!" Hikaru didn't even get to order, "Ugh, forget this. We're so out of here, c'mon Madoka."

Hikaru and the little brunette left out the door.

Ginga shrunk in fear as Doji looked like he was about to explode at any second. He gritted his teeth, "Ginga, I suggest you leave now before I fire you."

"Y-Yes Mr. Doji.." the redhead slowly walked to the locker room.

Trainee watched the boy's sad face from afar and wanted to help. A small part of him wanted to talk and cheer Ginga up, but he knew his identity had to stay hidden.

Ginga quickly stripped his maid outfit off and changed back into his street clothes, "Maybe I should take some time off from work; just until I get my head together."

Even after the heartbreak and pain the boy went through, he couldn't get Kyoya Tategami out of his head.

**Home. . .**

"Hyoma, I'm back!" Ginga took his shoes off at the door.

His older brother smiled, "Welcome home; how'd work go?"

"Terrible..I can't seem to think straight." He sighed.

"Sorry Gingy," Hyoma handed Ginga some papers, "Your friends are worried about you. Masamune and Chris dropped off your homework today."

The redhead gave a weak smile, "Those guys.."

Ginga took his homework and went to the kitchen to work. "I made snacks for you on the table if you get hungry."

"Thanks Hyoma," Ginga looked over his shoulder, "you should really take a nap, you've been overworking yourself again. Haven't you?"

Hyoma chuckled, "Oh alright.."

Ginga began working on geometry first and was already getting dizzy.

_'ax+b=y..find x? But the x is already there, right? Or is this a trick?'_ he used his pencil to scratch his forehead.

**Hours later. . .**

Hyoma yawned and stretched up in bed, "Aaah~, that felt nice." The boy looked at his alarm clock, "Whoa, it's already this late! I need to make dinner!"

He got out of bed and went into the kitchen. He immediately stopped when he saw Ginga sleeping.

He appeared to have fallen asleep on his open book. Hyoma skimmed through Ginga's homework, "Wow, he actually finished his homework."

The older brother stared at the younger boy's sleeping face.

_'Sooo cute,'_ he got out his cellphone and took a few pictures.

Ginga could hear flashing noises in his sleep, "Hmmnnn..zzz.."

Hyoma immediately put his phone away and whispered, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

He slowly grabbed hold of Ginga's body and carried him in his arms like a princess to the bathroom.

When they arrived Ginga stood up sluggishly on his own feet. Hyoma closed the door and took his own shirt off, "Gingy, why aren't you undressing?"

The redhead was nodding off and looked like he was going to fall over.

Hyoma sighed and walked over to his brother, "Fine, hold still." Hyoma began undoing Ginga's shirt and took it off.

"Zzz..zz..zz.." Ginga fell asleep while standing up.

Hyoma sweatdropped, "Geez, how many times do I have to tell you not to fall asleep in the bathroom."

He unzipped Ginga's pants and let them fall to the floor

_'He's so defenseless around me. I don't think I'll be able to hold back..'_ Hyoma swallowed hard.

Ginga's face looked so peaceful and his lips were tempting. Hyoma decided to seize the opportunity. He pressed his lips against Ginga's.

"Hnnn.." Ginga's eyes slowly opened, "Hyo..ma?"

"Gingy.." he kissed him on the lips again.

The redhead kissed back and the kiss ended shortly, like it always did. "I'll finish undressing myself, I didn't mean to fall asleep again."

Hyoma finally asked, "Why are you so okay with kissing? You show no reaction to it at all."

Ginga smiled, "I guess it's because we kiss all the time. It's okay if it's you and me." He pulled his boxers off, "I don't just let _anyone_ kiss me."

Hyoma took his pants off and Ginga hopped into the shower, "Gingy, we're not taking a bath together?"

"No, sorry" he peeked out of the shower, "I'll just end up falling asleep again."

Hyoma sighed, "Oh, okay.." Deep down Hyoma had a lot of questions he wanted to ask his little brother.

Kyoya had claimed what Hyoma wanted from Ginga, and now it felt like relationship he had with his little brother was falling apart.

**After Bath. . .**

Hyoma picked out some medicinal ointment from the medicine cabinet, "Gingy, where are you?"

"I'm in my room, what is it?" he called back.

Hyoma entered Ginga's room, "I have some medicine for you."

The redhead was in the middle of getting dressed, he just put on his white T-shirt and boxers, "What?! Now?!" He backed away in fear.

"Relax, it's an ointment. You don't have to taste it." He chuckled, "And no needles, this time."

The redhead whimpered and sat on his bed.

Hyoma joined him, "Now take your shirt off and lie down." He squeezed some ointment onto his fingers.

Ginga threw his shirt on the floor and lied on his back. Hyoma sat next to his body and began applying ointment to the bite marks.

The redhead sighed in relief. The cool ointment relieved the burning pain. Hyoma's fingers continued to massage over the hickeys and other kiss marks.

"Okay, next is.." Hyoma stopped, "Gingy?"

The redhead was sleeping peacefully on the bed, "Zzzz..zzzz.."

Hyoma thought it over for a bit and then concluded what he wanted to do next, "Well if he's going to sleep.."

Hypma's fingers went over Ginga's nipple. The redhead let out a small whimpered moan.

He continued to toy with Ginga's chest. It was fun to pinch and tease the hard nipples.

Carefully, Hyoma was able to slide Ginga's boxers off. His fingers pressed against Ginga's entrance.

The redhead immediately jolted awake, "HM?!" He immediately backed away and closed his legs, "What are you doing?!"

Hyoma simply smiled, "I have to apply the medicine inside of you too. I can tell Kyoya was harsh on you, it was your first time after all." He put more ointment on his fingers.

"Um, c-can we do this tomorrow, please?" Ginga was really scared.

Hyoma separated Ginga's legs, "No, you'd only try to run away again. Just take your medicine now and get it over with."

The redhead squirmed and tried to leave the bed but his body felt stuck, "H-Huh?"

"I tied your wrists together while you were sleeping. Now you can't run away." He smiled.

Ginga was shocked, _'My brother is a demon..'_

Hyoma massaged the ointment over Ginga's hole and then inserted one finger. Ginga's body jolted and he cried out in pain.

"AAH! T-Take it out! Hyoma..noo!"

"Sorry Gingy, just put up with the pain." He moved his finger inside with a thrusting motion.

Ginga tossed and turned as his body just couldn't get used to the pinching pain. Hyoma tried making it easier on him by sucking.

"Hy-Hyoma?!" the redhead blushed.

Hyoma's head moved in a slow bobbing motion as he sucked Ginga off. The redhead began moaning and his hips squirmed.

When Hyoma noticed Ginga's body had loosened up some, he added a second finger, "AAAaaahh!" Ginga drooled a little and his skin sweated.

Hyoma's fingers moved around inside him in a scissoring motion, teasing his walls. Erotic juices were leaking a little on each injection.

"Hyo..maa! Haa..aaaahh!" he panted and moaned his brother's name.

Hyoma enjoyed the sounds and expressions Ginga made. It made him want to take it further. In the heat of it all he had forgotten why they were doing this in the first place.

His head moved faster and he suckled on Ginga's privates. Hyoma inserted a third finger.

Ginga gasped, "T-Too much! AAAaaahhh I'll-" his hips bucked and he came in Hyoma's mouth.

His skin shivered in pleasure and then slowly relaxed back onto the bed. Hyoma swallowed it all and then slowly pulled his fingers out.

_'I think I overdid it.'_ Hyoma blushed, _'I guess three fingers is his limit.'_

Hyoma untied Ginga's wrists and the redhead panted underneath him, "Hyoma?"

He wrapped a blanket around his little brother, "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far." He kissed Ginga's forehead, "You were just so cute that I couldn't stop myself."

"But I.."

"I won't force you into something like that ever again. Now get some rest, breakfast will be ready in the morning." Hyoma got off the bed and left his brother's room.

Even though his big brother was gone, Ginga's heart was still pounding hard in his chest. He finally collapsed onto his side and felt between his legs.

He blushed, "But I didn't want you to stop.." It was a horny feeling all too new to him. It wasn't scary like Kyoya's touch and it actually felt really good.

Whatever it was, Ginga wanted more of it. But it was going to be difficult to ask for it. What was the boy to do?

**Next Day. . .**

The redhead wore a blue hoodie and black shorts.

It was sunny outside and Ginga was doing his homework. He sat at on the floor at a little table at the center of his room.

"I don't get it~" The redhead whined. It felt like his brain was fried.

"Gingy" Hyoma knocked on the door.

"Come in"

The older brother entered the room with a tray of rice balls, "How's the homework?" Hyoma wore a red hoodie with khaki shorts.

"I don't get any of this. Do I add or subtract..maybe multiply?" he tapped his pencil on his forehead.

"That's what you get for missing school."

Ginga pouted, "I'm not going back, I wanna stay here with you."

Hyoma sat near him, "I know"

Ginga's heart began racing and he couldn't look at Hyoma anymore. His mind was still remembering the events from yesterday.

"Gingy, want one?" he handed him a rice ball.

"Oh..thanks.." Ginga took it and bit into it.

_'Why won't he look at me?'_ Hyoma's heart was breaking a little, _'Is he scared of me? Or worse; is he mad at me?!'_

Ginga resumed his math worksheet. After a few problems Hyoma spoke up.

"You made a mistake on this problem. Here, let me help." He leaned in and Ginga flinched.

"Uhh s-sure!" he blushed a little.

Hyoma scooted closer and grabbed a pencil, "When you add a negative to a positive, you're really subtracting. Don't let them fool you."

"Okay" Ginga couldn't really listen. Hyoma's scent smelled really good.

"Gingy, are you listening?" Hyoma raised a brow.

The redhead sighed, "Sorry.."

_'He really __**is **__mad at me..'_ Hyoma felt hurt. Suddenly his eyes trailed down. He noticed Ginga's legs were squirming a little and there was a slight dent in his shorts.

Hyoma hid his smirk, "Oh, I get it now."

"Hm?" Ginga was confused.

Hyoma picked up the little brother and placed him in his lap. He rested his chin on Ginga's shoulder, "Hy-Hyoma?"

"Don't mind me, just keep working." He smiled. His hands slipped underneath Ginga's hoodie and fondled his chest.

"Hnngh!" The redhead's handwriting slowed down.

Hyoma teased the nipples and pinched them playfully. Ginga's ears were practically red.

He wanted to say something in protest, but the words wouldn't come out. Could this be what he had wanted?

Hyoma tugged on the hard nipples.

"Haa..aah.."

_'He's not saying anything, so I guess he likes it.'_ Hyoma's hands trailed down and slipped into Ginga's shorts, _'He's so wet..'_

He massaged Ginga's erection and it grew more in his hands. At this point Ginga had dropped his pencil and couldn't focus on work anymore.

Hyoma took this as an invitation. He tugged Ginga's shorts off a little and stroked his erection.

"Aahh! Hyoma..th-that's aahh nggh!" Ginga gasped and moaned as Hyoma played with him.

Hyoma stroked faster and licked Ginga's neck, "You taste so sweet Gingy."

The redhead's skin sweated and he drool dripped from his chin, "I-I'm cumming!" he moaned loudly and released himself on Hyoma's hand.

His skin trembled as his body fell into heat. Hyoma pulled his hand away, it was sticky and wet with his brother's cum, "You really needed sexual relief." He licked it off.

"Pervert.." Ginga panted.

Hyoma swallowed it, "Let's continue.." he picked Ginga up and carried him to the bed.

The redhead panted and still didn't say a word of protest, so Hyoma took Ginga's shorts all the way off.

He separated Ginga's legs and inserted a finger, the redhead let out a small moan. Hyoma moved it around inside and added a second finger.

"Haaa!" Ginga gasped and whimpered.

"It went in much easier than yesterday. Have you been touching yourself?" Hyoma teased.

"N-No, ngghh!"

"Really? Because you're really wet Gingy; I think you can handle a third one now." He inserted a third finger and probed Ginga's entrance.

"Aaaahh! Aahh!" It felt good to have his insides massaged, "I..I only like it when Hyoma touches me!"

'He's so cute!' Hyoma's fingers picked up the pace.

Ginga's hips bucked, "Aaahh! Wh-Why so rough?!"

"I'm preparing you for something much bigger than fingers. I love you Gingy, and I don't want to hurt." Hyoma blushed.

"I love you too, Hyoma."

He withdrew his fingers, "Gingy, I love you so much more than a brotherly kind of love." He began undoing his own shorts.

"H-Huh?" Ginga still couldn't quite get it.

"It's a dirty, sinful kind of love. And I'm sure our dad wouldn't have approved of this." He pulled his shorts down and his hard-on slipped out.

Ginga blushed and whimpered at how big it was.

Hyoma pressed it against Ginga's entrance, "So please forgive me for what I'm about to do." Hyoma gave his hips a hard thrust and entered the boy.

The redhead let out a loud moan, "Hy-Hyomaaa?!"

Ginga could feel Hyoma throbbing inside him. It all felt like a dream. Tears fell from his eyes and his entrance felt so full.

"It's all in, it didn't hurt, right?" Hyoma panted and looked down at Ginga.

The redhead was blushing and had a dazed expression, "N-No.."

"I'm glad that I can be one with you, Gingy." Hyoma began moving his hips.

"Aaahh! Haa! Hnnaaahh!" Ginga's body rocked on each thrust and the bed creaked.

Hyoma had both his hands on the sides of Ginga in order to balance himself on top. Ginga's legs were spread wider and Hyoma went deeper.

"Hnnnaaaahh!" he cried out louder.

Each time his hard-on went in squelching noises were made, "Gingy, you feel amazing. It's like you're sucking me in." Hyoma moaned, he too was feeling it.

Hyoma thrusted a little faster and Ginga moaned louder.

"I'm amazed you're not resisting me at all, did you want me inside you?"

"I..I don't know AAHHH! Haaa..b-but it f-ffeelsh good!" Ginga drooled.

Hyoma rocked his hips more on every thrust, "I f-feel good too. You don't mind if I keep going? Even though we're brothers?"

"I l-love you Hyoma, aaahh, I don't care what you do to me."

Hyoma pulled up Ginga's hoodie, "You're so cute Gingy, you'll always be mine, right?"

"I'm yours, Hyoma" he smiled.

Hyoma sucked on the nipples and began biting. Ginga moaned more and felt like he was going to cum. Hyoma could feel it too, "Gingy.."

"Hnn-mmph?!"

Hyoma kissed Ginga's lips and hen deepened the kiss. The redhead granted him access and let his brother's tongue massage his.

Ginga wrapped his arms and legs around Hyoma, wanting more of him. His hand dug into his curly violet locks.

Hyoma wanted to pull out before cumming, but Ginga wouldn't let him. So he did it without warning.

"Hnnnmm!" Ginga moaned in his mouth and came on his hoodie.

Hyoma pulled his tongue out and panted, "Haa..aahh.."

"S-Somethings inside me.." the redhead panted.

"Sorry, I couldn't pull out on time." Hyoma took his hard-on out.

Ginga took his hoodie off and lied on his side naked, "I feel hot.."

Hyoma took his hoodie and shorts off, "Yeah, me too," he laid Ginga on his stomach, "but that's because we're not done yet."

The redhead gasped a little when he felt Hyoma's re-awakened member press up against him again.

Hyoma thrusted in and Ginga squeaked. Hyoma had a hold on his hips and his thrusts were nonstop.

_'It feels so much harder than before, and more rougher too!'_ Ginga blushed and let out whimpered moans.

Hyoma had dark thoughts in his mind that he could finally let out, "Your warmth, your softness, all of you; I want it all to myself."

"Aaahh Hy-Hyoma! Slow down! Ahh! Ahn!" Ginga moans muffled against the bed.

It felt so wet and hot inside the boy that Hyoma couldn't stop. For some reason he had the sudden urge to dominate Ginga and be more rough with him as possible.

Hyoma's thrusts felt harder and deeper. His cock stirred up Ginga's insides.

"AAAHH! AH! HYO-MA! HAA AHH!" He drooled on the bed.

Hyoma smirked to himself, _'He looks so aroused, I can't believe he enjoys this kind of treatment.'_ "Does it feel better this way Gingy?"

"I-IT AAHH AL-WAYS FEELSH GOOD IF YOU DO IT! HAA!" His face was flushing red.

Ginga's moans had turned into screams of pleasure. Hyoma loved the way his cute voice cried out in pleasure.

Hyoma couldn't take much more, "Gingy, I'm cumming.."

"AHN! HAAA DON'T P-PULL AAAHH OUT!" The redhead wanted it inside again.

Hyoma thrusts went deeper and he leaned down to Ginga's back. His teeth clamped down on Ginga's neck.

The redhead gasped and moaned loudly. He came first on the bed and Hyoma came inside him.

Their body's trembled after sweet release. Hyoma stopped biting Ginga and then slowly pulled out. His body collapsed beside his brother's.

Ginga's entrance had cum leaking out a little.

Hyoma panted with exhaustion, "Haaa..haa..haa.."

"I don't feel hot anymore." The redhead smiled.

Hyoma smiled back and wiped the tears from Ginga's eyes, "That's good, sorry I made you cry."

"It didn't hurt, it just felt too good. I guess." He blushed, "I don't really know how to explain it."

"So..you're okay with all of this?" Hyoma asked.

"Hm?"

"Even though we're brothers, are you okay with having sex with me and stuff?" Hyoma blushed.

Ginga giggled, "Of course I am. You've been with me ever since we were babies. I don't mind this kind of relationship if it's with you Hyoma."

The older brother felt content, "I love you Gingy"

He kissed the boy on the lips.

From that point on Hyoma was happy that they had become something slightly more than just brothers.

**Next Morning. . .**

Ginga managed to sneak into Hyoma's room. Hyoma was sound asleep in bed. Ginga tip-toed over to his bed.

He smirked and jumped on top of Hyoma, "WAKE-UP HYOMAAAA!"

The older brother jerked awake, "Huh- wha.."

Ginga bit into Hyoma's neck. He moaned and then slowly sat up. Ginga was still chomping down on him. Hyoma kept tapping Ginga's back for an Uncle.

The redhead pulled away and wrapped his legs around Hyoma, "Good morning!"

"You too," Hyoma rubbed his neck, "Why'd you bite me?"

Ginga still sat on his lap, he showed his neck to Hyoma, "Because you bit me yesterday." There was a pink bite mark on Ginga's neck and now Hyoma had one too.

Hyoma chuckled, "I guess I deserved that."

"Today I'm going to be working all day at the café to make up for yesterday." Ginga grinned, "So I thought we could do it one time this morning."

"Well that was pretty bold of you. Okay, fine by me."

Ginga began shimmying around a little to take his pants off, "Huh? Where are my pants..and my underwear?!"

Hyoma smiled, "I took them off you already." He had Ginga's jeans and boxers in his hand.

Ginga sweatdropped,_'When did he do that?!'_

Hyoma was always talented in the most strangest ways.

Ginga wrapped his arms around Hyoma and kissed him. Hyoma kissed him back and deepened the kiss. Ginga moaned in his mouth a little as his tongue explored his caverns.

Hyoma reached behind the redhead and massaged his entrance. He knew he had to prep Ginga in order for it to go in.

The older brother inserted two fingers in right away. Ginga broke the kiss, "H-Hyaaa!"

He kept thrusting them in over and over again. Ginga clung tightly onto Hyoma as he toyed with his butt.

"You're body is really getting used to this." Hyoma inserted a third finger.

"AAAAH!" Ginga cried out.

His fingers moved around inside the body, "See, it doesn't hurt you at all. You want more, right?"

"I..I.." Ginga panted.

Hyoma pulled his fingers out, "Hm?"

"I want to put it in by myself this time."

Hyoma blushed, "Um, are you sure you're ready for that?"

Ginga tugged Hyoma's waistband out of the way. His hard-on slipped out and the redhead stroked it.

The older brother winced in pleasure. He lied down and let Ginga handle it.

The redhead lined Hyoma's hard-on up to his entrance and slowly took it in. His body shivered in pain/pleasure.

Hyoma could see the pain he was in, so he gripped Ginga's hip. He managed to force it all in, "AAAhhh!" Ginga gasped.

Ginga started moving his hips. It started with a normal pace until he could get used to topping.

Hyoma really couldn't believe his little brother had become a little pervert.

The redhead quickened his pace and let out little moans. Hyoma panted, watching Ginga move so seductively was turning him on.

Hyoma bucked his hips and Ginga cried out, "H-Hey don't move!"

He sat up and moved Ginga's hips, "I can't stay still anymore. You're too much Gingy."

The redhead moaned louder as Hyoma moved his hips harder, making him hit his prostate over and over again.

"Aaah, aahh, Hy-Hyomaaahh!" Ginga clung to Hyoma more.

His older brother hugged him tightly, "Gingy, I'm cumming!"

The redhead moaned loudly when he felt his brother's cum inside him, "Aaaahhn!"

Hyoma loosened his grip on Ginga.

The redhead smiled, "Did it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah, never thought you'd do it though."

Ginga teased, "You came first this time."

"Hey you cheated with that sneak attack." Hyoma blushed, "Geez.."

Ginga kissed Hyoma's lips, "Love you"

Blood leaked out of Hyoma's nose.

"HYOMA!" he flinched, "Are you okay?!"

He covered his nose, "Sorry about that, I was trying to keep it down when we started. Looks like the blood returned to my head, ehehe."

Ginga worried, "Do you need me to stay here at home with you?"

"No, I'll manage. Have fun at work."

"Okay," Ginga got off him and began putting his pants back on.

"Oh yeah, make sure to wear a long-sleeved shirt."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough.." Hyoma was too embarrassed to say it.

**Café: Galaxy Heart. . .**

Ginga walked through the door, "Hey guys~!"

Doji pointed to the locker room, "Hurry up and get to work!"

The other employees greeted Ginga with smiles, "It's great to have you back, we're glad you're feeling better."

Ginga grinned and entered the locker room. Trainee was there.

"Mornin' Trainee!" Ginga waved.

He grunted a nod.

"I feel great!" he stretched and opened his locker, "Let's have a fun time at work today."

Ginga took off his shirt and hung it in his locker. Trainee looked over at the redhead and flinched. Trainee's skin trembled and he stood still speechless.

"Hm? Are you okay Trainee?" he blinked, "You look like you saw a ghost."

Because of Trainee's black sunglasses Ginga couldn't see what he was staring at.

Ginga had even more hickeys on his chest, back, and arms. Not to mention the teeth marks on his neck from bites. The redhead didn't even notice the marks.

Ginga sat down and hummed happily, "Sorry, it's gonna take me a while to get dressed. My back is killing me for some reason. Haha, I had to limp just to get to the bus stop."

**Trainee's P.O.V.**

. . . . . . . .

** To be Continued. . .**

**Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Hyoma and Ginga finally become more than just brothers. Now they must keep their sinful secret to themselves. **

**In the Next Chapter; Kyoya finds Ginga, Trainee has a "friend", two new characters appear, and someone finds out Hyoma and Ginga's secret. Questions is..who?**

**The next update will be given in September. I'll be back in school soon, so I'll barely be online. Bye-Bye~**

**-Won-Chan :3**

**P.S. There's been some type of glitch where the whole chapter is in italics. NEWbie told me about this and I don't know how that happened. Hopefully it's fixed.**

**Review Please **


End file.
